Bubbly Clouds
|theme=Cloudy sky |boss=Kracko |mini-boss=Kracko Jr., Bonkers (optional/ remake only) |common enemies=Bronto Burt, Sir Kibble, Waddle Doo, Birdon, Simirror }} Bubbly Clouds is a recurring level in the ''Kirby'' series. It is the fourth level in Kirby's Dream Land and the third in Spring Breeze. It is visited after Float Islands and before Mt. Dedede. Bubbly Clouds is replaced by Crash Clouds in Revenge of the King. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Bubbly Clouds makes a cameo appearance as a type of fabric. The pattern appears to be based closely on the DS version. In addition, a piano rendition of the theme returns for Dream Land's Cloud Palace. So far, all versions of Bubbly Clouds have had Kracko feature either as a Boss and/or Mid-boss along with Kracko Jr.s. Intro In Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby falls into a large cloud which then flashes and drops stars and dozens of both large and small Kirbys from it. The intro is changed in Spring Breeze. The intro is the same as the Castle Lololo intro, as Castle Lololo isn't in Spring Breeze. General Information Bubbly Clouds is a regal area high above the skies of Dream Land. Many puffy, multicolored clouds and beautiful architecture make up the scenery of the level. Kirby even has a full view of Dream Land's galaxy at later points in the level. The level also has many spike traps in it, making Parasol quite useful. Near the end of the level, Kirby may enter the moon to fight a mid-boss and heal right before the boss battle. In the last level of Kirby's Adventure and its remake (a mini rendition of Kirby's Dream Land) Kirby can enter the moon once more. This time however, a secret switch is found for Kirby to activate. Kracko is the boss of Bubbly Clouds, and Kracko Jr. (his weaker form) is fought as a mid-boss. In terms of enemies, Bubbly Clouds has many airborne enemies like Bronto Burts and enemies wielding Parasols. In Kirby's Dream Land, Two Faces and Dizzys also appear, and in Spring Breeze many bird-like foes including Tookeys and Twizzys appear. In Kirby Super Star and its remake, if Kirby flies up to the moon and presses Up, he will enter the moon like he would a door. It leads to a room full of food and Bonkers. Music Etymology Bubbly Clouds' name is derived from bubbly, which can either refer to an informal term for Champagne or sparkling wine, or simply something full of or producing bubbles. Trivia *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Kirby Fighters sub-game, Bubbly Clouds appears as a stage. The stage's appearance is based off of Bubbly Clouds' appearance in Kirby Super Star / Kirby Super Star Ultra. This stage reappears in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. Gallery File:BubblycloudsDL.png|Bubbly Clouds in the original game. File:BubblycloudsDL2.png|Mint Leaf Kirby takes to the skies. Image:Bubblyclouds.png|The intro in Kirby Super Star. Krackobubblyclouds.jpg|Kirby fighting Kracko at the end of Bubbly Clouds. Bubbleclouds.png|Sword Kirby walking through Bubbly Clouds. Bubbleclouds2.png|Kirby vanquishes Kracko Jr. in the clouds. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_1.PNG|The sky as seen from Bubbly Clouds. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_2.PNG|The night sky in Bubbly Clouds. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_3.PNG|Another view of the night sky. Image:Bubbly_Clouds_4.PNG|The whole galaxy seen from the top of Bubbly Clouds. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra de:Kugelwolken ja:バブリークラウズ